Der Fall, Hazle Belino
by AshaXxX
Summary: Jenny Sheppard erhält ein Fax, in dem sie gebeten wird im Fall der ermordeten ExNCIS Agentin Hannah Belino zu ermitteln. Da auch Gibbs in den Fall verstrickt ist sagt sie zu und das Team macht sich auf den Wag nach L.A
1. Auf dem Weg

Leroy Jethro Gibbs mochte es nicht sonderlich wenn ihn seine alte Flamme und neuer Boss, Jenny Shepard in ihr Büro komplimentierte. Er hatte auch einen Schreibtisch an dem man Dinge besprechen konnte, es war ja nicht so als könnten sie sich nur unter zwei Augen treffen. Tony, McGee und Ziva konnten ruhig mitbekommen was er und Jenny besprachen, aber wahrscheinlich sah sie das anders.

„Komm rein Leroy!" rief Jenny, sie hatte Gibbs bereits an seinen mürrig stampfenden Schritten erkannt. „Was willst du?" fragte Gibbs ein wenig gestresst und drehte den Kaffeebecher zwischen den Händen. „Wir haben einen neuen Fall!" erklärte Jenny und bat Gibbs sich zu setzten. „Und deshalb soll ich extra in dein Büro kommen?" fragte Gibbs sauer. „Es ist kein normaler Fall, es geht um Hannah Belino, sagt dir das noch was?" Gibbs überlegte einen Moment, dann fiel es ihm wieder einen. Vor etlichen Jahren hatte er mal was mit Hannah gehabt, so zwischen der dritten und vierten Exfrau. „Natürlich weis ich noch wer Hannah ist, wir waren zusammen aber das ist doch jetzt bestimmt schon fünfzehn, sechzehn Jahre her!" Jenny nickte mit vorgeschobener Lippe und murmelte schließlich „Es waren siebzehn! Aber das spielt jetzt keine Rolle!" Erwartungsvoll rutschte Gibbs auf seinem Stuhl hin und her. „Hannah ist ermordet worden, und in ihrem Testament steht ausdrücklich, dass du dich um den Fall kümmern sollst!" Gibbs kniff misstrauisch die Augen zusammen. „Sie ahnte dass sie ermordet werden sollte?" Jenny schüttelte den Kopf. „Hannah wurde seit Jahren von einem Unbekannten verfolgt. Er hat bereits mehrmals versucht ihre Tochter zu entführen, und einmal ist es ihm gelungen." „Hannah ist damals nach L.A. gegangen, was sagen den die Ermittler dazu das wir ihren Fall übernehmen?" Jenny schob Gibbs das Fax zu, das sie vor einer halben Stunde erhalten hatte.

_NCIS Anwaltskammer L.A_

_Jim Grant_

„Jim ist Hannahs Anwalt?" fragte Gibbs erstaunt. Er kannte Jim schon seit seiner Ausbildung. Jenny nickte nur und Gibbs las weiter

_Sehr geehrte Miss Shepard,_

_ich muss mich heute mit einer besondern bitte an sie wenden. In anbetracht der Tatsache, das ich sie nicht einmal kenne ist mir das besonders unangenehm._

„Gott, Jim kann es immer noch nicht lassen so endlos höfflich zu sein!" meckerte Gibbs nach dem er die nächsten Zeilen gelesen hatte. Jenny sah von den Unterlagen auf, mit deren Bearbeitung sie gerade begonnen hatte. „Etwas mehr Höfflichkeit könnte dir gar nicht schaden und jetzt lies verdammt noch mal weiter!"

_Vor zwei Stunden wurde Hannah Belino tot in ihrem Apartment aufgefunden. Wie sie vielleicht wissen war Miss Belino eine weile mit Special Agent Gibbs befreundet. Als Miss Belino vor geraumer Zeit ihr Testament aufsetzte, bat sie mich mit aufzunehmen, das Special Agent Gibbs, im Falle einer Ermordung oder Entführung ihrer die Ermittlungen übernehmen soll. Da dieser Fall nun eingetreten ist, bitte ich sie herzlichste Agent Gibbs Team nach L.A zu schicken um im Mordfall Hannah Belino zu ermitteln. Die entsprechenden Behördlichen Schritte habe ich bereits eingeleitet, sodass einer Ermittlung des NCIS nichts mehr im Wege steht. _

_Des Weiteren, wende ich mich mit der Bitte an sie..._

„Mit welcher Bitte?" fragte Gibbs, da diese nicht mehr auf dem Fax stand. Jenny legte, nun da Gibbs ausgelesen hatte, die Unterlagen zur Seite. „Diese Bitte betrifft im Moment nur Grant und mich und was dich betrifft, euer Flugzeug geht in einer Stunde. Dr. Mallard habe ich bereits Informiert, er wird euch begleiten." Sie machte eine kurze Pause und setzte dann hinzu. „Genau wie ich!" Gibbs nickte und verließ Wortlos Jennys Büro, kurz hinter der Tür drehte er sich noch einmal um. „Grant ist ein Widerling, lass dich auf nichts ein!" Jenny lächelte „Danke für den Tipp Gibbs, ich werds mir merken!"

„Es ist jetzt drei Jahre her und wir haben immer noch keinen Privat Jet!" nörgelte Tony, der voll beladen mit Koffern hinter Gibbs und Ziva herhechtete. „Wir fliegen zu selten!" kommentierte Gibbs die Situation. „Was hat er gesagt?" fragte McGee atemlos als er es endlich geschafft hatte zu Tony und den anderen aufzuschließen. Auch er war mit Koffern beladen. „Dass wir zu wenig fliegen!" erklärte Tony genervt. „Für meinen Geschmack genug!" stöhnte McGee.

Schließlich erreichten die vier ihren Eingang. „Wenn ich jetzt wieder die Frage hören, ob wir Waffen mit uns führen mache ich von ihnen gebrauch!" kündigte Tony bedeutungsvoll an und setzte schnaufend die wuchtigen Koffer ab. „Sie sind angekündigt!" erklärte die Dame an der Abfertigung lächelnd. „Es gibt also keinen Grund ihre Waffe aus zupacken!" DiNozzos Blick wanderte an der jungen Frau nach oben und verweilte eine Sekunde lang an ihrem kurzen Röckchen. „Sind sie sich sicher?" fragte er mit einem lechzenden Blick. „Du wirst nie erwachsen!" wütend Schlug Ziva ihm die Flugtickets um die Ohren, ehe sie diese der Kurzen-Rock-Dame, wie Tony sie wenig später taufte, reichte. Gibbs hatte für die Sticheleien seines Teams nur ein väterliches grinsen übrig. Während Tim und Tony sich wieder mit den Koffern beluden, passierte er bereits die Sicherheitsschleuse und begrüßte Ducky, der dahinter wartete. Zu seiner Erleichterung stellte er fest das Ducky seinen erfahrener Assistenten Gerald und nicht Palmer mitgenommen hatte. „Na Jethro, gespannt Hannah wieder zusehen?" fragte Ducky grinsend. „So eine Frage kann nur von dir kommen!" lachte Jenny Shepard, die plötzlich hinter dem Team aufgetaucht war. „Sag mal, Jethro wissen die Jungs, das es am Flughafen Gepäckwägen gibt?" fragte sie. Gibbs grinste, „Ich hab es ihnen verboten!" Jenny zog die Brauen nach oben „Und wieso das?" „Tony inszeniert gerne kleine Gepäckwagenrennen!" Jenny lachte, das war typisch Gibbs. Als nun auch Tony und Tim, mittlerweile Koffer frei, dafür aber eine Telefonnummer schwere, die Schleuse passierten war das Team komplett und fertig zum Abflug. „Tony, das wird sie freuen, " sagte Ziva, „Wir fliegen heute mit Steward Jackson!" Mit einem Spitzbübigengrinsen deutet sie in die Flugunterlagen. „Wissen sie Ziva", Tony war sichtlich angekratzt „Ich habe bereits eine nette Begleitung!" er lief zwei Schritte vorweg und hackte sich bei einer hübschen jungen Frau unter. „Tony, Tony DiNozzo ihre charmante Begleitung für diesen Flug!" die Frau grinste nur. „Tja, ich weis nicht was Derek davon halten wird." „Derek?" erschrocken sah Tony zu dem Muskulösen Mann empor der sich neben ihm aufgebaut hatte. Tony hüstelte erschrocken. „Wissen sie was ich hab noch was zu erledigen!" eilig löste er sich von den beiden und versteckte sich hinter Gibbs. „Ich könnte ihn ja erledigen aber dann würden wir nur unseren Flug verpassen!" flüsterte er. „Sicher, DiNozzo!" erwiderte Gibbs lachend.


	2. Hannah Belino

Note 1: Hier ist ein neuer Teil, obwohl ja noch kein Feedback gekommen ist schmoll Ich hoffe sehr ihr schreibt mir jetzt welches sonst muss ich davon ausgehen das meine Story zu schlecht ist

Note 2: Ach ja hatte ich vergessen: Mir gehört NCIS nicht und auch keine der Figuren, mir gehört nur der Traum es wäre so und dieser Stroy... ;)

Note 3: Falls ich es später vergessen sollte NCIS rulez!

* * *

Das Haus von Hannah Belino war so wie Gibbs es sich vorgestellt hatte. Hübsche weiße Fassade, kleiner korrekter Garten, alles mit einer klaren Linie so war auch Hannah gewesen. Sie hatte Klasse gehabt. Obwohl sie fast sieben Stunden Flug hinter sich hatten, waren sie sofort zu Hannahs Haus gefahren. Der Maximale Zeitraum, eine Leiche an ihrem Fundort zu lassen war fast überschritten aber Ducky bestand darauf Hannah noch in Original Lage zu untersuchen. Als sie nun aus dem Auto stiegen erblickte Gibbs Jimmy Grant in der Tür des Hauses. „Was will der Schleimbatzen denn hier?" fragte Gibbs gereizt. „Er hat einen Termin mit mir!" gab Jenny zurück und ging voraus um den Anwalt zu begrüßen. Als Hannah damals nach L.A gegangen war hatte er sich nichts dabei gedacht. Doch jetzt da er wusste, dass Jimmy in L.A Hannahs Anwalt gewesen war, sah er eine Verbindung zwischen ihrem Weggang und Jimmy. Seit die drei sich kannten hatte Jimmy Hannah schöne Augen gemacht aber er, Gibbs, war es gewesen der ihr Herz erobern konnte. Zugegeben erst nach dem sie sich viele Jahre nicht gesehen hatten aber immerhin. „Wow, ein Feind vom Chef!" flüsterte McGee belustigt und kassierte eine Kopfnuss von Tony. „Au!" rief McGee daraufhin ärgerlich. „Such dir aus zu welchem Lager du gehörst Bambino!" sagte Tony in seiner Mafiastimme. „Na zu eurem natürlich!". Brüderlich legte Tony seinen Arm um McGee. „Siehst du Bambino es geht doch!" „Hört jetzt auf zu streiten!" befahl Gibbs. „Wir wollen doch bei Jimmy einen guten Eindruck!" sein Team nickte und folgte dem Boss ins innere des Hauses. Jenny und Jimmy standen bereits im Foyer. „Gibbs!" rief er nun erfreut und streckte beide Arme nach ihm aus. „Wie schön dich zusehen!" „Ja wirklich schön!" sagte Gibbs wenig überzeugend und ließ seine Hände demonstrativ in den Jackentaschen. Langsam nahm Grant die Arme wieder nach unten, er wirkte zwar ein wenig irritiert aber sein grinsen blieb. „Das sind Special Agents DiNozzo, David und McGee, Dr. Mallard und sein Assistent Gerald Jackson." Stellte Gibbs sein Team vor, immer noch mit einer bemüht kühlen Stimme. „Wo ist denn Hannah?" fragte Ducky. „Im Wohnzimmer!" gab Grant verwirrt zurück. Ducky nickte und ging gefolgt von Gerald ins Wohnzimmer. „Wie ist sie gestorben?" fragte Gibbs. Jenny beobachtete mit sichtlichem Unbehagen wie Jim antwortete. Sie wusste bereits wie Hannah gestorben war und sie wusste genau was Gibbs nun denken würde. „Es war ein Kopfschuss, vermutlich aus einem der Umliegenden Häuser abgegeben!" gab Grant Auskunft. Gibbs reagierte anderes als Jenny vermutetet hatte, nur an den geschockten Gesichtern seines Teams konnte man ablesen das sie mit Kopfschüssen so ihr eigenen Erfahrungen gemacht hatten. „DiNozzo, prüfen sie ob es in den umliegenden Häusern Einbrüche gab!" Tony war sichtlich verdutzt. „DiNozzo!" sagte Gibbs noch einmal eindringlich. „Sicher Boss, bin schon unterwegs!" Gibbs fuhr sich durch die Haare, da war die kleine Geste die Jenny erwartete hatte. „Wer hat sie gefunden?" fragte Gibbs weiter. „Hazle, ihre Tochter!" „Wo ist sie jetzt?" „In ihrem Zimmer denke ich!" Gibbs verdrehte die Augen. „Ist jemand bei ihr?" Grant zuckte mit den Schultern. „Himmel noch mal", brauste Gibbs auf. „wenn sich jemand solche Mühe gemacht hat Hannah zu töten, wird er es sicher auch bei Hazle probieren." Grant legte die Stirn in Falten. „Warum sollte er, Hazle ist doch erst, " aber Gibbs unterbrach ihn. „ Wie alt sie ist, ist vollkommen egal, Direktor Shepard meinte es sei mehrere male versucht worden Hazle zu entführen. Was ist wenn ihre Mutter im Weg stand, wenn das eigentliche Ziel Hazle ist und die ganze Zeit war." Grant schien verlegen. „McGee suchen sie die kleine und bewachen sie, sie verstanden?"


	3. Im Kugelhagel

Note 1: Danke für dein FB Gilora.Du hast recht Jenny sagt Jethro zu Jethro g aber das wusste ich zu dem Zeitpunkt noch nicht. Ich hoffe du liest weiter ich würde mich

nämlich sehr über Fb freuen

* * *

Ducky und Gerald waren im Wohnzimmer schon damit beschäftigt die Leiche von Hannah zu untersuchen. „Beeilen sie sich Gerald, " befahl der Doktor, „in weniger als fünf Minuten steht Gibbs hier und will wissen wie lange sie Tod ist und was die Ursache war!" Gerald nickte eifrige und machte sie an die Arbeit. Wie jeden Tag dankte er dem Herrn dass er überhaupt wieder arbeiten konnte, er sah es als Vertrauens Beweis das Doktor Mallard in mitgenommen hatte, bisher war er immer ohne einen Assistenten gereist. „Haben sie, sie gekannt?" fragte Gerald. Ducky nickte, „Ja sie war mit Gibbs zusammen!" Plötzlich sah er sich um, sein Instinkt verriet ihm, dass sie beobachtet wurden. Tatsächlich trat jetzt ein junges Mädchen aus dem Schatten zwischen Tür und Fenster und sah Ducky an. „Ich wollte sie nicht stören!" entschuldigte sie sich mit trauriger Stimme. Ducky schenkte dem Mädchen einen langen Blick, unverkennbar war sie Hannahs Tochter. „ich wollte mich nur von meiner Mutter verabschieden ehe sie…" sie brach ihren Satz ab und wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen. „ Darf ich?" fragte sie. Als Ducky nickte kniete sie sich neben ihre Tote Mutter auf den Boden und betrachtete ihr blasses Gesicht. „Das hätte nicht passieren dürfen!" flüsterte Hazle leise. „Wir können nicht sagen ob es hätte passieren dürfen oder nicht, ehe wir nicht wissen welche Folgen es haben wird!" sagte Ducky weise. Gerald beobachtete wie Hazle auf den Satz des Pathologen reagierte. „Ich verstehe!" sagte sie höfflich und wischte sich tapfer die Tränen weg, mit Sicherheit war das nicht die Reaktion, die Gerald erwartet hatte. Es wäre im logischer erschienen wen Hazle begonnen hätte Doktor Mallard anzuschreien aber sie schien tatsächlich zu verstehen was er meinte. Hazle richtete sich wieder auf. „Kennen sie Gibbs?" Ducky richtete sich ebenfalls auf und reckte unbewusst eine wenig den Kopf nach oben. „Ja ich kenne Agent Gibbs schon eine weile!" Hazle merkte man nun an wie sie nach den richtigen Worten suchte. „Er ist mein Vater oder?" fragte sie schließlich frei heraus. Sowohl Ducky als auch Gerald schienen völlig perplex. „Ich, nicht das ich wüsste!" stotterte Ducky. „Wie kommst du drauf?" Hazle zuckte mit den Schultern, „Ich bin nicht blöd wissen sie! Meine Mutter hatte vor siebzehn Jahren was mit ihm und hat dann ganz plötzlich Washington verlassen und ich, " sie machte ein Pause. „ Ich bin sechzehn!" „Oh!" entwich es Gerald. „Soso," verlautete Ducky, „aber das muss ja nun nichts heißen!" Hazle blieb ruhig als sie Widersprach. „Ich war in ihrem Büro und hab mir meine Geburturkunde angesehen, mein Name ist Hazle G. Belino. Meine Mutter hat mir immer gesagt das G stehe für Gina!" „Tut es das denn nicht?" fragte Gerald. „Laut der Urkunde ist mein Name Hazle Gibbs Belino!" plötzlich war Hazle aufgebracht. „Sie hat mich angelogen!" „Ich versichere dir das Gibbs nichts davon weis." Erklärte Ducky aufmunternd. „Das ändert nichts, sie hat gelogen!" flüsterte Hazle leise. „Denken sie ich muss es ihm sagen?" fragte sie. Ducky schüttelte den Kopf. „Das sollte nicht deine Aufgabe sein." Ein sanftes lächeln huschte über das Gesicht das Mädchens. „Vielen dank!" dann verließ sie das Wohnzimmer und nur Sekunden später betrat Gibbs den Raum. „Kein Wort!" zischte Ducky Gerald zu, der sich wieder an die Arbeit machte. „Wie sieht aus?" fragte Gibbs und Ducky lief leicht rosa an.

Für Tony war es ziemlich seltsam in einem Fall zu ermitteln der ihn so sehr an den Tod von Kate erinnerte. Ein Jahr hatte er damit verbracht die Ereignisse auf dem Dach zu verdrängen. Zugegeben das war nicht der richtige Weg aber für Tony war der Tod nichts womit er sich gerne auseinander setzte. Wenn man es mal genau nahm hatte er damit seit seiner Jungen schwerwiegende Probleme. Da in den Umliegenden Häusern keine Einbrüche vorlagen machte er sich auf den Weg zurück. Abby würde wohl erst untersuchen müssen welche Häuser als Standpunkt für den Schützen in Frage kamen. Als er den Hintereingang des Hauses erreichte sah er ein Mädchen neben der Tür stehen. Sie rauchte und hustete dabei fürchterlich, so als würde sie zum ersten Mal rauchen oder eben viel zu viel. „Das ist nicht wirklich gesund!" bemerkte Tony keck. Das Mädchen sah ihn an und ließ die Zigarette fallen. „Sie haben Recht! Ich war wohl der Annahme etwas rebellisches Tun zu müssen, jetzt so ohne Mutter!" Tony stutzte er hatte sich Hannahs Tochter jünger vorgestellt. „Haben sie schon mal jemanden verloren Agent…?" „DiNozzo!" „Agent DiNozzo, ich meine auf eine solche weise?" Tony nickte, er hatte das Gefühl Hazle sagen zu müssen wen er verloren hatte. Vielleicht bildete er sich ein dass es ihr helfen würde oder er hatte das Gefühl sie nicht anlügen zu wollen. „Meine Schwester, deshalb bin ich damals zu Polizei", er überlegte Kurz. „Und vor etwa einem Jahr meine Partnerin!" Hazle sah ihn an und plötzlich wendete sich das Blatt. Er wirkte trauernd und sie war voller Mitgefühl. „Das tut mir wirklich Leid für sie!" Tony nickte ihr dankbar zu. „Mir tut es auch Leid das mit ihrer Mutter!" Hazel lächelte. „Das Leben geht weiter oder!" „Allerdings!" bestätigte Tony. _„Tony, meld dich!" _hörte man es plötzlich aus Tonys Funkgerät. „Ja Bambino, was gibt es?" _„Der Boss will dich sprechen sofort!" _„Alles klar Bambino, ich bin sofort bei euch!" Er wand sich wieder Hazle zu. „Tut mir leid Gibbs sollte man besser nicht warten lassen." Hazle grinste. „Ich werde es mir merken!"

Als Tony sein Team erreichte wirkte Ducky seltsam angespannt. Sonst war er die Ruhe in Person aber jetzt schien ihn etwas zu beschäftigen. „Was liegt an?" fragte er betont lässig obwohl er sich so gerade gar nicht fühlte. „Hazle!" sagte Gibbs. „Sie ist Hannahs Tochter und wir können sie nicht finden!" erklärte Ziva. „Tja, " erwiderte Tony, „dann habt ihr wohl nicht richtige nachgesehen das Mädchen steht vor der Tür und raucht!" Im selben Moment war ein Schuss zu hören und Hazle schrie auf. „Shit!" schrie Tony entsetzt und rannte nach draußen gefolgt von McGee, Gibbs und Ziva alle mit ihren Waffen im Anschlag. Kaum waren sie draußen peitschte ein neuer Schuss durch die Luft, Reflexartig warf sich Tony über Hazle die zusammen gesunken am Boden lag. Ein dritter Schuss wurde abgegeben aber er traf sein Ziel ebenso wenig wie die beiden Schüsse zuvor. Gibbs schrie, „Ziva, Tim, rein mit euch!" einen Moment blieben die beiden wie Angewurzelt stehen, ein Regelrechtes Schussfeuer brachte sie in Bewegung.

* * *

Tbc...


End file.
